All I Want for Christmas is You
by mazipoto
Summary: Happy Holidays! Harry has to be out of town on Christmas for a Quidditch match. But just as Ginny's getting ready for a nice Christmast Eve dinner with her family, she gets the surprise of a lifetime...r/r pleez!


All I want for Christmas is You  
  
Mazipoto  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling and the song belongs to Mariah Carey. Merry Christmas!  
  
Oh and btw my website is up and running! Hooray! Emerald Fire  
  
Summary: Harry has to be out of town on Christmas for a Quidditch game, and Ginny is getting ready to spend the holiday by herself. But on Christmas Eve, she's in for a small surprise. r/r pleez!  
  
"Gin! I'm really sorry I can't be here for Christmas! We'll just celebrate one day late! Oh, come on, this doesn't mean you have to give me the silent treatment!" Harry said to the back of a very angry Ginny Weasley. It was a little under a week until Christmas, and he had just broken the news to her that he wouldn't be home until the day after Christmas because of Quidditch games. Unfortunately, she hadn't taken the news very well.  
  
"Ginny, please look at me," Harry said quietly, as he laid a hand softly on her shoulder. She slowly turned around and looked at him. "I'm really sorry. It's just one day," he said, lightly touching her cheek. Ginny sighed.  
  
*I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about the presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree*  
  
"Alright, you're forgiven," she said, smiling slightly, "When do you leave?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Harry said tentatively, "the 20th, which is tomorrow," he bit his lip. Ginny sighed again.  
  
It looked like it was going to be a very lonely Christmas. Of course she would go spend most of it with her family at the burrow, but it just wasn't the same without Harry.  
  
*I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is...  
  
You*  
  
"Hey, George. What do you think of this?" Fred Weasley said, to his twin brother, George, as they sat in their flat above their joke shop, working their latest prototype.  
  
"Hmmm.I think it should have - Ah!" George cried out as something was dropped on his head. A snowy white owl had just flown in the room through the window, and dropped an envelope on his head. "Hey, it's from Harry. Isn't he in South America for a Quidditch match?" George asked as he tore open the envelope, while Fred looked over his shoulder. "Dunno," said Fred.  
  
Fred and George,  
  
I've got the perfect gift for Ginny for Christmas but I think I'm going to need your help.  
  
As Fred and George read the letter, their faces both cracked into identical grins.  
  
*I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about the presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day*  
  
*  
  
At around 5:00 on Christmas Eve, Ginny made her way over to the burrow. She was greeted by six enormous hugs from all of her brothers.  
  
"Guys! I can't breathe!" Ginny laughed. She smiled happily and hugged them all back. The kitchen smelled wonderfully of cinnamon, and Ginny could see the tree sparkling in the living room. She also noticed that there was strategically placed mistletoe in each doorway (no doubt done by Fred and George). Ginny smiled to herself as she sat down on the couch. She was just getting comfortable after a while when the doorbell rang.  
  
"We'll get it!" said Fred and George as they jumped off the couch and ran to the front door.  
  
*I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you  
  
You baby*  
  
"Gin! Hey Ginny!" George cried from the door.  
  
*I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I don't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeers click*  
  
"Yeah?" she said, stopping her conversation with her mother.  
  
"Someone just dropped off a present for you," he said, coming back into the living room, "I think it might be from Harry," he said, raising his eyebrows. She got up and whacked him on the shoulder as she passed. She turned the corner into the front hall and gasped in surprise. Sure enough, there was a present for her, and it was *definitely* from Harry. In fact, it wasn't just from him.it *was* him.  
  
*'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
Ooh baby*  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Harry said as she stood there, transfixed with a mixture of shock and sheer joy.  
  
"Harry!" she squealed, as she ran and jumped into his arms, and he swung her around, both of them laughing.  
  
*All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...*  
  
"I thought.but you.you're supposed to be in South America!" she cried, a huge grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Change of plans, so I thought I'd surprise you," he said, with a grin matching her own. She threw her arms around him again, giggling wildly. They started to walk back through the door to the kitchen, but Ginny stopped under the door frame, pointed up, and smiled. Harry glanced where she was pointing, at the small clump of mistletoe hanging above them. He leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Gin. I love you," he whispered, before softly kissing her on the lips.  
  
*Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see my baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
  
You* 


End file.
